Recording images of parts of the body, especially hollow organs, from within and the reconstruction of the images in a 3D presentation is known from the medical field. An image recording device, generally a medical device comprising an ultrasound device or an OCT device, is introduced into the body in such cases. These medical devices, which in particular can be catheters, are then moved within the interior of the hollow organ and different two-dimensional images, mostly sectional images, or three-dimensional images are recorded at different positions and with different orientations. Three-dimensional images are also recorded if for example a recording device for recording two-dimensional images is continuously rotated. For an ultrasound device the axis of rotation can either be in the direction of the sound or at right angles to it. In the first case a three-dimensional subvolume in the shape of a sphere, in the second case a three-dimensional subvolume, the cross section of which is in the shape of a butterfly, is recorded.
A three-dimensional reconstruction volume can be created from these two-dimensional or three-dimensional recordings of partial areas of the volume of interest, in this case a hollow organ. First of all the position and orientation of the images must be established for this. In this connection two alternatives are known in particular. In one alternative the medical device can be connected to a positioning system, by which the position and orientation of the individual images relative to one another can be determined. As an alternative or in addition, it is possible for a three-dimensional first data set or a three-dimensional first reconstruction respectively to already be available, which has been recorded from outside using another modality, for example a magnetic resonance image data set or a computer tomography 3D image data set. The images can be registered with this first image data. In this way too the position or orientation respectively of the individual images relative to one another is obtained.
Areas of the target volume not covered, especially of the hollow organ, are interpolated in the usual method in this case in order to obtain a complete three-dimensional reconstruction volume. This reconstruction volume is then visually presented as a reconstruction volume presentation. Disadvantageously however, because of the interpolation, it is not possible to see from the presentation of the reconstruction volume whether all areas of interest are recorded sufficiently accurately or even recorded at all. It can thus occur that certain areas are reconstructed in lower quality or even not recorded at all, without the user being aware that this has happened.